


Max and Rakesh (According to Back Alley Flash)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jerry and Slim, M/M, but you are given so little of their personalities that i feel okay call them OCs, they're names are mentioned in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the rest of Back Alley Flash feel/reacted to Rakesh and Max's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max and Rakesh (According to Back Alley Flash)

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more and here is more! I love fics about other's character's opinions on the ship, so why not write one? I guess you could imagine this as sort of like an interview where they were asked about them.
> 
> Also I want to wrote a fic about Anne and Isabella but I meesed up her route...when I fix that up expect one coming.

_Jerry_

Onstage, it's me and the crowd. My fingers dance across that keyboard and I rake my eyes across the adoring fans, or the people who'll be adoring fans after I play.

But when Max is onstage, it's just him and Rakesh.

I really didn't expect it from him. Not the gay bit (my bad, _bisexual_ bit, Max would correct and smack me upside the head), though that was a shock. It was the settlin' down shit. The doe eyes and the being drapped across each other and the twenty minute phone calls. Bloody Hell, whenever we're on the street and he sees and art store he has to go in and look in case Rakesh needs some fancy-smancy supply.

It's fucking gross.

...but also really sweet.

The kinda sweet like you drowned your pancakes in maple syrup and then you get your hands and fork and face all sticky but it's totally worth it sweet.

...I shouldn't make myself hungry when I'm talking about my mate and his boyfriend.

Back on topic, they're all over each other. Like all day. We'll be sitting in the lounge of some bar we're playing at and Rakesh is just sitting on Max's lap, flippin' though some art magazine and Max is just talking to us over him. When our conversation died down he usually would nuzzle his face into Rakesh's shoulder.

They make me wish I had a partner. Everyone else in this goddamn band has had a boyfriend or girlfriend in the past few years and then there's me. Maybe I should get myself into college.

* * *

_Slim_

Assholes, the both of 'em

I thought I'd landed myself a pretty fine man. He's big and sweet and dedicated. Then Max finds himself a better boyfriend. I'm not planning to jump ship (from the band or my relationship) but damn if they don't make you jealous.

They've been together for almost ten years and yet they still make goo-goo eyes at each other and shit. Max has all but said that every love song he's ever written after college is for the guy. I mean how could, _"Your love is like a paint brush on a canvas"_ or _"you traveled across the world and came across my heart_ " be for anyone else? _"You're one of a kind"_ , _"No artist could create someone as beaitiful as you"_ were a few of the most obvious. My favorite "I'm in love with Rakesh" lyric is _"Baby love is an art and you're Micheangelo"._

Rakesh makes a mighty fine album cover, but if you saw the radiant potraits he's painted of Max...it'd bring a tear to the eyes of best of 'em. Myself included. They just...you have to see them. They have so much love in them that I swear they could be hung up in a museum.

It was nice to see Max chill the fuck out and just love someone. No more one night stands or flirting with the girls in the crowd. Hell he used Rakesh a few times to get squeals from the crowd (who knew kissing your boyfriend on stage coulf make so many album sales?).

All jealousy aside, I'm glad they're a thing. They make each other happy, and hey, if that makes the band some money, who'm I to criticize?

* * *

_ Memphis _

To describe Max and Rakesh's relationship? Gross.

No, not 'cause they're both dudes. I wasn't raised to be judgemental, and you can't last long in the music scene without seeing some sort of action like that. No, they're gross because they are so goddamn cute.

The dickhead loved to tease me and Sally for bein' nasty but he should've looked in a mirror every once in awhile. We'll be onstage, playing a fast paced rock song, and then he sees Rakesh in the crowd and his eyes go all moony and I swear he almost stops singing! If we're playing a love song he stares at him so passionately it's a wonder they don't fuck in the bathroom after every performance.

(They only fuck in the bathroom sometimes. Most of the time it's in the dressing room. Man's gotta learn to lock the fucking door)

But for all the shit talkin' I do, I gotta admit that it's pretty sweet to see. Max used to be pretty loose, a quick fuck every once in awhile, a girlfriend who didn't last long enough to really be called a girlfriend. But when he introduced the rest of the band to Rakesh (I had been to their house and had seen him pine for weeks. I knew who he was buying that Valentines gift for) as his boyfriend, and looked down at him with eyes so full of pride and love, I knew he had decided who he was gonna be with for good.

They make a good pair. Rakesh has his head up in the clouds, but takes everything he does extremely seriously. Max, when not being an asshole, is pretty down to Earth but does things pretty flippantly. They have a balance going. The romantic artist and the laid back musician. A match made in heaven.

Max even spent a good chunk of his share of our earnings in the beginning paying for Rakesh to even be in the states. The guy was only here on an education visa, and if he stopped paying the college, he stopped going. He stopped going, he went home. He became a full citizen later, but it was touching to see them desperately try to stay together.

All in all, they're nasty as all hell but sweet. Rakesh and I have even become buds. Max breaks his heart I break him. Together, the band and Rakesh, we make ourselves a neat little family.•

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo?
> 
> As always, I'm in the market for a better title.


End file.
